


One

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one of my short Poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Waking up

one day

will you be

what you want

or won´t you

what can happen

just live

one time

do what you

believe into

one evening

cry because

you are

happy

and one night

because

you are sad

one morning

sleep

as long as

you want

one midday

eat something

you like

but live

your life

don´t look

back

look forward

to your chances

one life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
